Moving to Japan?
by mangareaderanimewatcher
Summary: Hi Everyone! This is the story about an american girl moving to japan and of course, stumbling onto the host club. just to let ya'll know, the main love focus won't end up being Tamaki. i hope everyone enjoys it, i don't want to give to much away in the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: Hi everyone, I'm Ellie Mayland. I moved for America to Japan with my dad and a lot is happening. I have long Brown hair and Hazel eyes. I know English, Japanese and French. I also love to play Violin, Piano and Tennis. My mom was never in the picture and I don't really associate myself with my dad so I took my mother's maiden name to try and be close to her. I hope you enjoy my adventures!**

Wow, this school is so big! I'm so glad I was accepted on the full scholarship. I thought back to how I got here and why I was standing in front of the elite Ouran Academy.

_**Flashback**_

"Were moving? Where could we be possibly be moving to?" I said staring at my dad

"Japan" He said with complete confidence, not even realizing how shocked I was

"Why are we moving to Japan?!" I was completely baffled

My dad looked up from his newspaper "Because it's much more peaceful and my company is investing a lot of money into companies there. So I need to stay close to them."

My mind was racing and I thought back to my childhood. I had been learning Japanese since I was three. My dad said that one day it would be of good use, now I see what he means. I guess he planned that one day we would be moving there and it best to prepare me.

I noticed my dad was talking again. "Were leaving in a few days" is all he had left to say before he left the room. All I could do was run up to my room and start bawling. I didn't want to leave America for Japan. I would be leaving all my friends and wonderful school. After about an hour of crying I began to calm down. My mind was starting to reason with me that it wouldn't be so bad. I start to research the schools in the area. I come across Ouran Academy. The school is nationally ranked and beautiful. Even though my dad and I don't always agree I still enjoy his approval and that's exactly what this school will give him. I find him in his study and start my proposal.

"Hey dad, I found the school I want to attend"

My dad looked up, only slightly interested "yes, and which would that be?"

"Ouran Academy" I said slightly blushing from being so nervous

I now had my dad's full attention and he was beaming "Oh, that's marvelous. I knew that would be the right school for you. I'll call them right now and get you enrolled!"

I quickly yelled "No! I want to apply myself and get in on academic scholarship. I want to earn my way in." My face was now fully blushed and I couldn't believe I was able to say all that.

"Well, if that's what you wish. I know you'll easily get in though" my dad smirked.

I walked back to my room with a smile on my face. I sat in front of my computer and started the application and admissions test. I was so happy you can do most of this stuff online nowadays. I went to bed with the papers complete and drifted into a happy sleep.

I woke up to the warmth of the sun on my bed. The first thing I checked was my email. I immediately started jumping up and down in a fit of excitement. The email was form Ouran Admissions, it read:

_Dear Ms. Mayland,_

_ We want to congratulate you on your impressive test scores and application. You are a fine example of what we look for in students and want to say how much we look forward to you attending our academy this coming semester. You have received the Full Academic scholarship. Your interview will be held in one week from today. Have safe travels._

_ Sincerely,_

_Mr. Isamu Sato, Dean of Admissions_

I couldn't believe it; I got in all on my own. I now had a new outlook on moving to japan and it was a good one.

**End Flashback**

That's how I got here, to this beautiful and amazing school.

*****Authors Note*****

**I hope you enjoy and please review. I will add 1-3 chapters a week depending on how motivated i am. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Authors Note****

**Here are some new words you will see and their meanings**

**Gaijin – Foreigner (Not derogatory) **

I looked down the long path and headed towards the school. I had arrived on the second day of the new school year and missed the opening ceremony. I was okay with all of this because I don't really like to be in front of a ton of people. My interview had gone quite well and I had been given a tour of the school. It was actually quite nice and I did happen to spy some handsome boys. It did seem weird they would be here when the school was on summer break. With my schedule in hand I strolled down the flower lined path. I reached my homeroom and was 10 minutes early. My class room was _1-A_. As people started to fill the classroom I began to get stared at by almost everyone, well actually everyone. I did expect this seeing as how I am a gaijin. A few girls did come over to talk to me. It was quite cute seeing them try and use the little English they knew. I immediately started using my Japanese; they seemed both relived and impressed that I knew it so well. One of the girls finally asked a question.

"So, do you come from a well-known family?" She asked. I knew what she meant and that she wasn't trying to be mean.

I decided to play dumb "What do you mean well-known" I said in a disappointed tone

The girl immediately felt bad and said "Oh, I'm sorry. It's okay for you to be a commoner and all. This really is a great school and I'm glad you have the opportunity to attend"

"Thank you" is all I said in return. I was laughing so hard on the inside. I decided to go along with it and all. The truth is my father is quite wealthy. My father is Jonathan Buffett and the owner of Berkshire Hathaway. They are a large stock company that owns many different companies. Its net worth is currently 52 billion. Using my dad's powers most people don't even know he has a daughter. You have to be pretty close to know who I even am. So that's why it will be easier to just pretend to be a commoner. After everything calmed down a bit the door opened and in walked a set of twins. They were handsome enough but probably not my type. I later found their names to be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I recognized the last name because I actually had a few swimsuits by that brand. I had made a few girlfriends and we all ate lunch together. They started talking about a club that seemed rather intriguing.

"Omg, did you hear about the Host Club here?" One girl said.

"What's a Host Club?" I said rather confused. I had never heard of one before.

The girls seemed a little shocked but realized I am a gaijin and might not have them back home.

One girl explained "well, its clubs were handsome guys talk and hang around you. There all very charming and nice, it's a lot of fun." It seemed weird but I was in Japan and thought I might as well have the experience.

Another girl asked "Hey Ellie, if you don't have plans why don't you come with us after school?"

I probably looked really excited "Of course I would!" So, it was decided. Two girls and I from my class would be attending the famous Ouran host club after school.

After the final bell the three of us walked over to music room three. We arrived with a few other girls and we opened the doors together. Rose petals and the smell of strawberries rushed at our face. I thought that this was both weird and exhilarating. In front of us were seven handsomely dressed boys in suits. One girl told me they usually dress up in cosplay but I guess because it was only the second day they kept it simple. My friends grabbed my hands and directed me to a couch. We sat over there with a few other girls and one of the hosts came over. I assumed it was my friend's favorite and that of others. His name was Tamaki and he was the "King". His hair was blonde and he was quite the charmer. His eyes immediately fell on me. He stared talking to me with his sweet voice

"And who are you my foreign beauty?"

"Ellie, Ellie Mayland" I said almost blushing. Wow these guys are good.

"And where do you stray from princess?"

"America" I said hardly containing myself. I asked a question now "And where are you from?"

"Well France originally" he said with this dreamy look in his eyes. My eyes lit up and decided I might as well show off. I started to speak to him again, now in French.

_In French_

"So how are you Tamaki" I said with a small smile on my face. The girls around me seemed impressed and Tamaki was a little startled.

He replied then "Very well, now that I met you princess" He can even be dazzling in French. I said a few more things a cut the French. I wanted the other girls around me to get some attention. I excused myself to get some tea. As I walked over to a table I saw him. He was absolutely astonishing and I didn't even know his name.

****Authors Note****

**Hey, thanks all for reading. I'm so glad that I'm even getting readers from Poland and Argentina. That's super cool. Well please review and tell me what you all think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The minute I saw him I think my heart skipped a beat. I must have looked confused or the fact that I was new because he started to walk towards me. He had Black hair and an air of cool around him. Normally, glasses don't work on people, but on him the just reinforced his coolness. He had finally approached me and he said

"Princess, are you lost?"

I was at an utter loss for words. All I could mutter was "I….Ahh…"

He jumped in "And what might your name be?"

I said rather softly "Ellie, Ellie Mayland."

"Well, nice to meet you princess Ellie. My name is Kyoya, Kyoya Ohtori." He said slyly

Kyoya, what a beautiful name. But one thing that perplexes me is the name Ohtori sounded very familiar. I'm sure I'll think of where I heard that name later, right now I have the most attractive man I have ever seen in front of me. Once I came back to reality, Kyoya was already excusing himself because he had some important business to attend to.

"I am so sorry, but I must excuse myself. I do hope you return"

"No, it's alright" I was already a little sad. My two friends soon came back so we could all leave. It was very exciting and different; I will definitely have to return.

**~Kyoya's P.O.V.~**

Hmm, who could that girl be? An American girl with perfect Japanese at an elite school like Ouran must be important. I think I will ask the guys what they thought and then continue my research on her. We were all circled on the couches ready to discuss the day's events. Tamaki started first "So, I'm sure you all noticed we have a very different new client"

"Yeah, it was weird seeing an American girl. Who is she?" Haruhi asked looking at me.

I was always the one to know everything about everyone. "Well, I did some research and she moved here with her father for his job and she's here on the academic scholarship. But, that's all I know" Everyone gasped a little because I didn't really know that much.

"So, is she a commoner like Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"I don't know, although no one really needs to be on a scholarship unless you're a commoner it doesn't explain a few things. She can speak fluent Japanese and they don't move just regular workers all the way to japan." I replied

"She also speaks pretty good French" Tamaki replied. This was all very odd. Normally, I could find anything about a person but it's like she doesn't exist.

"Maybe she's trying to hide something" Haruhi said

"Well, if that's the case we must find out. It would be to unbearable not to know" Tamaki screamed in a girly shrill. I'm interested to know who she really is to. But I think it's only part curiosity and because she did look very cute today.

**~ Ellie's P.O.V. ~**

Once I got home all I could think about was Kyoya. I think I'll be going to that host club every day just to see him. I was still daydreaming about Kyoya when my dad got home. "Hey day how was your day?"

"Very well, how was your day at your new school?"

"Very..Interesting. They have this thing called a host club there."

My dad looked around almost like he was about to faint "What!?"

"Yeah, it's just some really nice boys that hang around girls and make them feel special. Pretty different than back home."

My dad almost looked relived "Oh, that's all it is? I had just heard some awful things about those kinds of places. But it does sound rather different. Oh I almost forgot, we are going to one of my biggest company's house for dinner tonight."

"Okay, that sounds fun. I'll start getting ready then." Even though it was only dinner I was still excited. I love to dress up. It was 5:30 and I was all ready to go. My dad and I got into the car and started off. I didn't really know where we were going but I doubt I would know any of my dad's businesses. We pulled up to a very nice house. As we walked up to the door my dad said something. "Oh, the family's name is Ohtori" I didn't realize it for a second until the door was already opening. Oh no.

**~ Kyoya's P.O.V. ~**

Once I had arrived home I was told we would be having guests over for dinner. It would be Mr. Buffet, the owner of Berkshire Hathaway. I was well aware of the stature of this man and his company. He was a large investor in our family's company. I was also told he was bringing his daughter. From all the research I had never seen a picture of her. My father had told me "The girl is his only child and not in the media at all. Your brothers have already surpassed you in everything but this is one area they have yet to achieve in" I understood what my father meant. It was 6:00 when I heard the knock on the door. With such important guests I thought I would get it myself. I opened the door to something I would have never seen coming.

**~ Ellie's P.O.V. ~**

There he was, opening the door for us. I didn't know what to do; now everyone would know who I am. Kyoya started to say something "Welcome, will you please come in"

As my father and I walked in I looked into Kyoya's eyes. They had this "So that's who you are" kind of look, I was blushing. We all got seated for dinner. It was me; my dad, Kyoya, Kyoya's dad and what I am guessing were his two older brothers. My dad started to talk "I had no idea our kids would be going to the same school."

Kyoya's father replied "Yes, I still can't believe Kyoya didn't know this was your daughter"

"Well, she uses her mother's last name. I thought it was odd at first but it was as she wished"

I was so nervous inside. I knew I would have to Kyoya about this later.

****Authors Note****

**Thanks to everyone who is reading! Always open to know what you guys think**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone began to have light conversation. Kyoya's dad started to ask my dad a little bit about me. "So, what does your daughter's hobbies?" He asked with curiosity. I could tell he would be mentally comparing me against his own children.

"Well, she is fluent in English, Japanese and French. Plays piano, violin, tennis and is quite the cooking fiend. Plus, she is attending Ouran Academy on a full scholarship" My dad replied with a tone of bragging in his voice.

"Well, that is quite impressive. But I would only expect the best from your daughter." Kyoya's dad said slightly glaring at his own kids for not having so many accomplishments. "But why is she attending on scholarship?" one of Kyoya's brothers asked curiously.

"Well I guess she wanted to do it on her own and earn her place. I knew it wouldn't be a problem either way" My dad said with a smile. After that the conversation calmed down a bit and turned mainly to business talk. I was getting rather board and I think Kyoya noticed.

"Mhm, Father, I think I'll show Ellie around while you and Mr. Buffet talk about your business" Kyoya said very politely.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, our conversation could be a little dry for her" my dad replied. I was pretty happy and nervous inside. I would be getting to spend time with Kyoya in private but that would also mean I would have to explain everything. I walked with him outside to the very traditional and beautiful Japanese garden. Kyoya started to talk "So, you're the daughter of a multi-billion dollar business owner" "Mhm" I mumbled and blushed at the same time. "Well why don't i just start from the beginning. I took my mom's last name for a few different reasons. One was just to be closer to her in a way because I never knew her, two was for a variety of safety reasons and three it helps because then most of the public doesn't even know my dad has a daughter and the media don't bug me. I also don't really like to be connected to my dad's business so I just don't tell people." I said calmly. Kyoya almost looked stunned but he doesn't really show emotions anyway. He nodded, pushed up his glasses "Well, all of those are very good reasons I suppose. But what do you think will happen when people find out" he said with a mischievous smile. I couldn't even believe he was implying he would actually tell people. "Maybe in return for my secrecy you come and work for the host club, not as a host of course but help with a few of the managerial things" he said again with the same smile. Yet again I was stunned by his words, threatening me? Well, I was smarter than this. I wouldn't play right into his threat. "Hmm, that almost sounds like blackmail. Well, like you said, my dad is a multi-billion dollar business owner. What if I told him a certain Ohtori boy was rather mean to me? My dad might just pull out his investment to keep his only daughter happy. Because even if I don't like to be associated with his company, he always gives me what I want." I said with my own little devilish smile. I added on to it "but, I will work for the host club. Not because you asked me to, but because I want to. Don't forget that" I said as I walked away with a smirk and lightly touched his arm.

**~ Kyoya's P.O.V. ~**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had never expected her to be so mischievous herself. My dad would be really mad with me if I messed up this deal with her dad. But the last thing she said made my heart jump a little "I will work at the host club because I want to". That was very interesting. I didn't know why my heart was beating so fast now either. I was starting to regret even saying those things to her. I had never really thought about doing something that I knew I would get nothing out of. I was thinking more about it when I heard something; it was a piano piece I had never heard before. It was so beautiful. I walked back into the living room toward the piano and saw Ellie sitting behind it.

**~ Ellie's P.O.V. ~**

I walked back inside still half angry and half excited. I was still shocked that Kyoya was so heartless but also excited that I would be able to spend more time with him. I noticed our fathers had made their way into the living room and where still talking about the most boring things. I sat down in one of the plush chairs and only half paid attention. My dad looked over at me "Ellie how was it outside?" "Oh, very beautiful" I said with cheerfulness. My dad looked around and noticed a piano "Darling, why don't you play for us, I'm sure Mr. Ohtori wouldn't mind" "Oh that would be splendid" Mr. Ohtori said. I walked over to the piano and started to play one of the pieces I had written myself. My dad and Mr. Ohtori both looked pleased. I looked up again and noticed Kyoya listening to. My heart skipped a beat and I blushed. I didn't normally let people listen to me play; especially boys I thought were attractive. I finished the piece and stood up. Everyone in the room clapped, even Kyoya who had a face that said both interest and confusion. The night was over soon and my dad and I left after all the thanks. My dad was quickly saying something to Mr. Ohtori when Kyoya pulled me aside. He said something I would never have expected from him "I'm Sorry" he said. My heart fluttered and I replied "It's okay, but don't try something like that again. Or else I may have to do something about it." I had a playful yet serious smile on my face. Kyoya looked both startled and understanding. "Well, see you tomorrow!" I said as I headed towards the door with my dad. I was very much looking forward for it.

**~ Kyoya's P.O.V. ~**

My heart was racing. I was suddenly looking forward to the club tomorrow. My dad came back into the room. "So, how did things go with Miss Ellie" He asked slyly. "It went fine" I replied. My dad looked at me "Well, make sure you keep her happy. Mr. Buffet said he wanted to make sure she enjoyed her time here and that nothing goes wrong. So you will be responsible for that. If she's not happy he said he won't have a problem leaving and that would be unpleasant for my company. This may be something that your brothers can't do." My dad said with the intimidation in his voice. I had to keep her pleased. That didn't seem to be the problem, what was, is why I felt so weird the minute I thought about her. I'm sure that this is something I can handle. Tomorrow should be interesting.


End file.
